Doctor  Riddle Me This
by Aperio
Summary: Beware me again or die as well as others who lived to fight... Is there an answer to this?  A collection of Doctor Who riddles, both classic and new series
1. Riddles

**.o0 Riddle Me This 0o.**

A/N

Hi all whovians! These are some old, old riddles of mine I wrote years back, and I'm still a little proud of them, so I'm sharing here!

There are hints in the next chapter, while chapter 3 has the answers for those who give up. Try not giving up instantly if you don't get it! Some of these will definitely test your trivia knowledge, as there are some very oblique references to classic episodes. ^_^

Hope you enjoy!

...

(1)

My First was Older  
>My Second not Hesitant<br>My Third White-headed  
>My Fourth Renowned.<br>My Fifth was Obliging  
>My Sixth Temperamental<br>My Seventh Cunning  
>My Eighth Oblivious<br>My Ninth was Destroyed.  
>Who am I? <p>

...

(2)

A man of Tara  
>Designs upon the throne<br>Androids and doubles  
>And peasants to work<br>Foiled by the Doctor  
>But I survived to tell the tale.<br>Who am I? 

...

(3)

My first opens and closes, yet is less or,  
>My second is all that is common<br>To cat and sorcerer  
>My third is a meal known as dinner<br>My fourth is torn, cut both sides a bit slimmer  
>So string me together, and answer me this<br>Who had thirteen and two and will ten miss? 

(With apologies to JK Rowling for stealing her awesome riddle structure)

...

(4)

A blonde was a brunette  
>Was haughty, was a princess<br>Was distant yet close  
>Wished an ending, yet it came too soon.<p>

...

(5)  
>I was galling — ling-less<br>Her father said I was the most important word  
>In the English language<br>But my language is different  
>And far, far older<br>And I am the ray given by a sun  
>But spell me differently.<p>

...

(6)

EXpect me to come, I play a long game. To kill and main those lesser than I would be my heart's delight — if ever I had one.  
>Expect to die; you cannot survive. Race members of mine, we will destroy them that are less: we are without fear.<br>My voice does not tremble with the emotions known to all lesser species, we are without fear.  
>Inside still, though, do I know a quailing? Not from cold, nor even my hatred — is this fear?<br>A coldness that burns like no hatred I've known.  
>This one I face — we shall die, we shall die. Ever, though, I'll die with my so-feared cry on the air.<p>

this cry is my riddle. this cry is in my riddle. who am I?

...

(7)

Beware me again or die as well as others who lived to fight.


	2. Hints

**.o0** **Hints 0o.**

(1)

Acrostic poems are the hint here, I won't be _backwards_ in warning you. ^_~

(2)

This refers to a specific episode in classic who from the Tom Baker era.

Hint two: _foils_ are a light sword used for fencing practice. The Doctor prefers the real thing.

(3)

For non Harry Potter fans, the original (much better) sphinx riddle I took off went:

First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
>Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies <strong>(answer: spy)<strong>  
>Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,<br>The middle of middle and end of the end? **(answer: d)**  
>And finally give me the sound often heard<br>During the search of a hard-to-find word. **(answer: er)**  
>Now string them together, and answer me this,<br>What creature would you be unwilling to kiss? **(overall riddle answer: spider)**

Hint two: this is an older riddle, and so some of the numbers at the end (such as 10), may have been superceded by canon.

(4)

Refers to specific companion from the classic Doctor Who era.

Hint two: not all characteristics described were held by this character _at the same time_

(5)

Almost entirely wordplay. 'The most important word in the English language' refers to a line Tegan from the classic series once delivered while in a panic about an index file she couldn't access.

(6)

Why are there two capitalised letters at the beginning of the riddle instead of one?

(7)

More word or letter play. _Every second_ of my riddles seems to have this...

Hint two: the why of the first companion from the new series who died yet lived to fight.


	3. Answers

**.o0 Answers 0o.**

(So did you actually try to solve any of them, or are you a curious cheat? ;p )

(1)

My First was **O**lder  
>My Second not <strong>H<strong>esitant  
>My Third <strong>W<strong>hite-headed  
>My Fourth <strong>R<strong>enowned.  
>My Fifth was <strong>O<strong>bliging  
>My Sixth <strong>T<strong>emperamental  
>My Seventh <strong>C<strong>unning  
>My Eighth <strong>O<strong>blivious  
>My Ninth was <strong>D<strong>estroyed.  
>Who am I?<br>...

**Answer: **Obviously the Doctor is probably the only character or thing who has/had nine anything, but if you look at the riddle you'll see that the adjectives spell 'Doctor Who' backwards with their first letters.

(2)

A man of Tara  
>Designs upon the throne<br>Androids and doubles  
>And peasants to work<br>Foiled by the Doctor  
>But I survived to tell the tale.<br>Who am I?  
>...<p>

**Answer:** Count Grendel from the classic Who episode 'Androids of Tara'. If you recall it, it's probably most notable for a rather nice sword fight at its climax that took Grendel and the Doctor all over the castle, once the Doctor finished pretending he couldn't fight, and culminated with Grendel coolly escaping off the top of the castle into the moat to swim away.

The episode was always one of my favourites, for reasons I've never fully understood...

(3)

My first opens and closes, yet is less or, **(Answer: 'Door' – 'or' = 'Do')**  
>My second is all that is common<br>To cat and sorcerer **(Answer: 'c' )**  
>My third is a meal known as dinner <strong>(Answer: 'tea' or 't' )<strong>  
>My fourth is torn, cut both sides a bit slimmer <strong>(Answer: 'torn' – 't' &amp; 'n' = 'or')<strong>  
>So string me together, and answer me this<br>Who had thirteen and two and will ten miss? **(Answer: thirteen regenerations, two hearts, **_**at time of riddle writing**_**, had lost ten lives)**

**Answer: **the Doctor

(4)

A blonde was a brunette  
>Was haughty, was a princess<br>Was distant yet close  
>Wished an ending, yet it came too soon.<p>

**Answer:** Romanadvoratrelundar, however you spell it, better known as Romana. Or Fred.

Romana I was a brunette, haughty, distant, and wished to leave the Doctor practically on meeting him. Romana II was blonde, had a physical form modelled after a princess Astra, was quite cuddly with the Doctor and didn't wish to leave the TARDIS (or the universe) when the Time Lords called for her return to Gallifrey.

(5)

I was galling — ling-less **(Answer: 'Gall')**  
>Her father said I was the most important word<br>In the English language **(Answer: 'if')**  
>But my language is different<br>And far, far older  
>And I am the ray given by a sun<br>But spell me differently. **(Answer: 'rey')**

**Answer:** Gallifrey.

I have no idea if anyone remembers this episode, but one time when the Doctor was out of action (I believe just after his regeneration), Tegan was helplessly trying to work her way through the TARDIS' computer after a mysterious 'index file'. At the time she made some brainless comment about her father believing 'if' to be the most important word in the English language, which cued her brain that 'I. F' stands for Index File.

(6)

**EX**pect me to come, I play a long game.** T**o kill and main those lesser than I would be my heart's delight — if ever I had one.  
><strong>E<strong>xpect to die; you cannot survive. **R**ace members of mine, we will destroy them that are less: we are without fear.  
><strong>M<strong>y voice does not tremble with the emotions known to all lesser species, we are without fear.  
><strong>I<strong>nside still, though, do I know a quailing? **N**ot from cold, nor even my hatred — is this fear?  
><strong>A <strong>coldness that burns like no hatred I've known.  
><strong>T<strong>his one I face — we shall die, we shall die. **E**ver, though, I'll die with my so-feared cry on the air.

this cry is my riddle. this cry is in my riddle. who am I?

**Answer: **The cry is 'EXTERMINATE', the who is the daleks.

Note: 'The Long Game' was the name of the ninth doctor episode where the satellite tv station he would die on first appeared, the Jagrafess at the top floor. It's later revealed that the daleks were the people behind the Jagrafess, who the Doctor refers to prior knowing their identity as 'someone...playing a long game'.

(7)

**B**eware me **a**gain or **d**ie as **w**ell as **o**thers who **l**ived to **f**ight.

**Answer: **Bad Wolf


End file.
